


The Preformance of a Lifetime

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Confusion, Fake AH Crew, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Michael knew Jeremy had a thing for Trevor, so why was he and Trevor being all couple-y?





	

**Author's Note:**

> > Dustydexx requests - Trevor totally has to fake a relationship with someone in the crew for a job BUT Jeremy doesn't know this and after seeing Trevor + whoever in a public place (where the target is as well) being all lovey he just loses it and starts shouting at whoever Trevor is faking with and being like "YOU TOTALLY KNEW I LOVED HIM YOU FUCK" and inadvertently almost fucks up the whole job. But it all ends nice and fluffy.
> 
> Read this and decided that holy hell this could be funny, thank you On The Spot for making me think of a way to do this. 

This job was barely squeezed in between Jeremy coming home from visiting his cousin and Michael leaving to spend his birthday with his family. It was a miracle Jeremy managed to get an early flight, otherwise they would have to do it without him. Their target was some guy with too much money and not enough sense, dealing drugs mixed with secrets from every crew in the city. That wouldn't do for Geoff, and so they had to make a quick halt to their target’s work. But he was tricky to get. See, instead of being that shady person dealing drugs in the alleyway, they were an asshole with a backpack and only made an appearance fairly public places.

That's why they headed for the Los Santos Performance Fair, a fair the city held every year for a three day weekend. It was filled with musicians, singers, dancers, actors, you name it. Hell, there was someone with a grand piano being drove around on a trailer connected to a truck while their friend accompanied them with a ukulele. They were playing heavy metal. The city went ballistic during this time, and crime levels dropped tremendously. Everyone loved the fair.

Which meant it was packed.

The plan was to have everyone stationed around the fair, watching their target discreetly. Geoff and Jack waited in an unmarked van while Gavin and Jeremy circled the man from afar. Ryan waited nearby in civilian clothes, though to his dismay he was often mistaken as a performer and got asked a lot of things, mostly for photos and autographs. Geoff never let that down.

The one thing that Geoff failed to mention to Jeremy when he was finally on Los Santos soil was the fact that Trevor and Michael were also positioned, except that they were the decoy for when they got found out, and Ryan, Jeremy, or Gavin were in charge of killing him when he left the public eye. It's not Geoff's fault, let's be real here, how was he supposed to know Jeremy has the biggest, nerdiest fucking crush on Trevor?

So when Jeremy saw Michael and Trevor hold hands, he bit his tongue and turned the other way. When he saw Michael kiss Trevor on the cheek, he couldn't pretend he didn't see that, and he made his way over to them. Ryan saw Jeremy moving to the two, and realized that something was off. “Jeremy,” He said sternly over the comms. “stop.” Jeremy didn't listen, and everyone realized Jeremy was doing something. Michael and Trevor stood in a fairly vacant area.

Jeremy didn't stop, and instead yelled “You knew I love Trevor!” to Michael. And Michael did, thanks to a few beers and a slip of the tongue. When Michael found out he was working with Trevor, he tried his damnedest to weasel out and switch with Gavin, but his protest fell on deaf ears. Michael and Trevor turned around fully now, and there was silence.

 _“You didn't tell him that Trevor and Michael were pretending to be a couple for this job, did you.”_ Jack asked through the comms and oh, Jeremy fucked up horribly. He was so glad Trevor and Michael didn't have comms.

Trevor assumed that this was a diversion, and played along. “Baby, this isn't what it looks like.” And Jeremy has never had such a horrible fuck up be seen in a better light.

“Then what is it?” Jeremy shot back like an emotional partner. “Then who's this?”

“It’s just a friend-”

“Oh, so you kiss all your friends?”

“Technically, he kissed me-”

“Leave me out of this!” Michael interrupted. “You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!”

“Jeremy-”

“How long has this been going on?” Jeremy demanded to know.

“Baby, I can explain.” Trevor insisted. “Please stop making such a big scene.”

“Why, am I embarrassing you?”

“I didn't say that!”

“One of us isn't sleeping in the bed tonight, and it won't be me!”

“You know that's not fair.”

“Yeah, it's _my couch!”_ There was laughter, and Jeremy noticed the crowd that had formed around them.

“You are so hard to talk to. You don't even listen to me.”

“Well maybe then we should break up!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” There was two beats of silence, and the crowd started clapping. Jeremy had never been more thankful of this fair’s theme.

 _“Congratulations, but he escaped.”_ Geoff mumbled.

 _“Nah, I got ‘im.”_ Gavin replied. _“Buggar’s dead.”_

Jeremy hid on the roof after that, and was left alone until the sun started to set. He heard the door open, and he looked to see Trevor, looking sheepishly towards Jeremy. Jeremy waved him over to join him. Trevor did, and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Trevor had the nerve to talk.

“Michael told me what you actually meant.”

“I assumed.”

“You're welcome, by the way.”

“For what?” Jeremy looked over to see Trevor trying to stifle a grin.

“Saving your ass like that.” Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled. Silence covered once again, and Jeremy wanted to throw himself off the roof to save himself the embarrassment. “And, I, uh...”

“Look, it's fine, it doesn't really matter.” Jeremy insisted.

“Actually the, uh, the feeling is mutual.” Trevor said, rubbing his neck.

“The feeling is what now?” Jeremy asked, looking at Trevor to see a blush creep onto his face.

“I fucking, I like you Jeremy.” Trevor stammered nervously, looking down. “When you said that, I assumed it was to distract the crowd, not that you liked me like that. I didn't want to get my hopes up.”

“You're a fucking idiot, Trevor.” Jeremy says, and Trevor looks over. “Of course I like you like that, have you met yourself?” Trevor laughed quietly.

“Does that mean we're a thing?”

“I guess it does.”

Jeremy is so happy he got an earlier flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment, it's all I get as payment for writing


End file.
